Free Prince
by lYmli
Summary: Rin es un monstruo sanguinario que invade reinos por placer y el reino Iwatobi le teme, así que le regala a Haru, un príncipe virgen como señal de paz. Hard Yaoi Lemon rinharu y reigisa Rei x Nagisa
1. Capítulo 1: Free Prince

no son míos los personajes, eso ya está claro LOL

**Rin x Haru**

**Rei x Nagisa**

Rin Matsuoka era el más grande conquistador de la zona mediterránea, ya había invadido los reinos más poderosos de Europa y se había adueñado de sus tesoros y gente, los que trataban de rebelarse, él simplemente los mataba; se decía que tenía el poder de un Dios, se decía que tenía los ojos rojos y que podía crear fuego con sólo pensarlo y quemar mundos enteros.

Por eso el reino Iwatobi tenía tanto miedo. Era el reino más grande y próspero del medio oriente, el rey era muy tacaño como para comenzar una guerra y si lo hacía, de seguro perdería, todo el ejército del reino estaba atemorizados por los rumores sobre Rin, el sádico que quemaba a todos vivos o Rin, el desquiciado que se reía mostrando una sonrisa de tiburón a la hora de ver cómo un reino entero se sucumbía a sus pies en llamas.

Rin no se encogía ni por las mujeres ni por los niños, verlos sufrir y gritar mientras su carne se asaba excitaba su enfermo comportamiento. La gente no comprendía porqué hacía tantas cruzadas para conquistar reinos si ya tenía tantas joyas, coronas y monedas de oro. La razón era que al monstruo no le interesaba el dinero sino el simple placer de ver a los demás sufrir.

**Free Prince**

—Ir a guerra cuesta mucho —dijo el rey, negaba con la cabeza y golpeaba el brazo del trono —. Además, con las cosas que se dice de ese tal Rin Matsuoka, es un monstruo sanguinario que tiene el raro poder de crear fuego de la nada —sudó frío, tembló, se secó la frente con la mano regordeta.

—Yo tengo una idea —interrumpió el consejero, un hombre extremadamente delgado y ojeras —. Podemos ofrecerle un regalo.

—No hay oro que pueda saciarlo, a él le gusta matar.

—Le regalaremos al príncipe.

—Está loco si crees que voy a regalar a mi heredero.

—No lo haremos, señor —sonrió con malicia el consejero haciendo que el rey sonriera también.

—Eres un genio, podemos hacer que uno del pueblo se haga pasar por mi hijo y lo entregaremos a ese monstruo como una ofrenda de paz.

—Así es, mi señor.

—¡¿Qué coño esperas?! Ve por el desgraciado que daremos a ese monstruo.

...

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, un grupo de huérfanos se divertían en el patio trasero del orfanato. Había un fuente en cuál los chicos se amontonaban con el pecho desnudo y se metían al fuente y se echaban agua como si aún fueran unos chiquillos.

—¡Ustedes! —gritó una monja apareciendo en la escena.

Pronto los chicos huyeron dejando a pocos atrás. La mujer con regla en mano ya sabía a quién golpear.

—Tú, Nagisa —dijo ella sacudiendo la regla mientras que el aludido se escondió detrás de la estatua que tenía la fuente, pero igual la regla era larga y alcanzó a golpearlo en la cabeza, después golpeó a los que lo acompañaban.

—Golpear a la gente no es bello —chilló Rei.

—Te enseñaré qué es bello —dijo ella golpeando la cabeza azul otra vez —. Ahora, a la dirección del director.

—Espera —intervino el más alto, Makoto —. No volveremos a hacer desorden, pero ir a la dirección ¿no es muy exagerado?

—Yo qué sé, sólo cumplo con las órdenes del director.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron, Makoto fue el primer valiente en dirigirse a la dirección, Rei y Nagisa lo siguieron mientras que el cuarto chico que había estado callado durante todo el tiempo, seguía observando el agua escurrirse por el fuente, no se movió hasta que recibió un reglazo.

...

Para cuando los chicos llegaron a la dirección, una pequeña sala con una pequeña ventana que apuntaba a la plaza del pueblo. No era una buena vista, los que estaban en la plaza eran gente de lo más miserable y pobre.

—Saluden al consejero real —dijo el director con un suspiro.

Los chicos confundidos se miraron y como siempre, Makoto fue el primero en mostrar cortesía, luego Nagisa y Rei lo siguieron con una reverencia para el consejero mientras que Haru apenas movió la cabeza haciendo que el consejero lanzara un resoplo de molestia, le gustaba poco la falta de respeto por parte de un mugroso huérfano.

—El consejero real ha venido aquí por una misión especial…

—Déjame ser el que lo explique —sonrió el enviado real y caminó de un lado a otro y miraba de reojo con perversión y lujuria a los cuatro chicos de pie en fila, cada uno estaba con el pecho desnudo, mostraba músculos fuertes y definidos, sus pantalones estaban húmedos, al parecer jugaron en el agua, eran tan jóvenes y viriles, él mismo los deseaba para su harén —. Ya habrán oído las amenazas del reino de Samezuka contra nuestro amado reino —dijo el hombre —. No podemos ir a guerra, nuestro amado rey ama demasiado a su gente como para enviarlos a las trincheras, por eso hemos creado un plan. Enviaremos al príncipe al monstruo de Samezuka como un regalo y así habrá paz y no nos atacará, por supuesto, no podemos enviarle a nuestro real y querido príncipe, por eso —miró filosamente al chico de contextura más pequeña, parecía el más apetecible.

Los huérfanos no eran estúpidos, al estar solos en el mundo sabían lo cruel que era y reconocían la mirada y voz del consejero. De una forma protectora, Makoto se puso en medio.

—Ustedes no tienen nada que perder, nuestro rey y príncipe sí, Iwatobi sería un caos sin un líder, por eso he sido enviado aquí para escoger a uno de ustedes para que se haga pasar por el príncipe y ser llevado al reino de Samezuka. Una vez que entreguemos al "príncipe" al monstruo Rin, firmaremos el tratado de paz —extendió la mano, la pasó por encima del hombro del más alto y estrujó la mejilla de Nagisa haciéndolo temblar.

—¡Yo iré! —exclamó Rei, un peliazul claro de rasgos masculinos y llevaba unas gafas que ocultaban unos brillantes ojos violetas.

—¡Rei! —replicó Nagisa temblando con más ímpetu, prefería ir él mismo que sacrificar a alguno de sus amigos.

—Estás hermoso —dijo el consejero con morbo como llevó la mano libre para agarrar a Rei del cuello, acariciarlo y perder sus dedos por su clavícula y bajar por el pecho —. Pero éste ser es bello —pellizcó la mejilla de Nagisa con fuerza dejándole marca.

—¿No es mejor un virgen? —interrumpió el chico que no había hablado hasta el momento.

—¿Quién es éste joven? —preguntó el consejero curioso ante éste de cabello azul oscuro, casi negro y profundos ojos azules eléctricos.

—Haruka Nanase —dijo el director que fingía no estar ahí, no quería abandonar a ninguno de sus huérfanos, pero si se negaba, el rey iba a matar a todos y destruir el orfanato.

—Creo que un virgen divertiría más a ese monstruo —dijo Haru —. Nagisa ya no lo es, pero yo… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse a pesar de que hablaba con firmeza —. Yo…

—Eres virgen —el consejero se relamió y admiró a Haru de arriba hacia abajo, sin duda tenía buen cuerpo como los otros, pero lo que lo hacía más atractivo era su expresión estoica e indiferente, se notaba que era rebelde. Tal vez a Rin le gustaría jugar con un ser así.

—No, Haru —murmuró Makoto como el horrible enviado del rey agarraba a su mejor amigo por el brazo de una forma tosca y pervertida.

—Entonces tú, Haruka Nanase, serás el "príncipe" que regalaremos a Rin Matsuoka.


	2. Capítulo 2: Free Prince II

Su padre era un borracho que murió atropellado después de haber bebido de más y cruzar la calle sin ver, su madre era una prostituta que murió de sífilis cuando tenía cinco años, Haru había tenido una vida realmente miserable, pero fue realmente feliz cuando llegó al orfanato y encontró a sus amigos, ahora se alejaba de ellos en un carruaje; vestido con las mejores ropas, que nunca soñó tener, del príncipe heredero de Iwatobi.

—Estás hermoso —dijo el consejero sentado frente suyo, sacó la mano y la posó sobre su pierna, la acarició despacio haciendo que el joven le diera una mirada distante y fría —. Cuida tus morales —sonrió con malicia como retiraba la mano —. Recuerda, eres un "príncipe".

Haru lo único que deseaba era llegar al dichoso reino de Samezuka y que el monstruo Rin le hiciera el favor de matarlo. Suspiró hondo y miró por la ventana.

Asia era grande y Rin Matsuoka ya había extendido gran parte de su reino por todo el continente, le faltaba algunos reinos, pero se había interesado mucho en Iwatobi. Por eso alzó su cuartel no muy lejos del reino. Haru no sabía a dónde lo llevaban aunque, nunca había salido del pueblo, apenas salía del orfanato. Incluso el desierto que tenía ante los ojos, le era asombroso, pero lo que más soñaba con ver era un gran océano.

Desde niño le había gustado mucho el agua, siempre jugaba con sus amigos/hermanos en el patio trasero donde había un fuente, pero ahora todo se alejaba más y más.

—Ya llegamos —dijo la molesta y pervertida voz del mayor.

El cochero bajó y abrió la puerta, el primero al bajar era el consejero, arrastró con cuidado la cola de su larga túnica, después, el cochero extendió la mano para ayudar al príncipe. Lo hizo con todo el cuidado del mundo, sólo el rey, el consejero, el director y Nagisa, Makoto, Rei sabían del falso príncipe (era bueno que el verdadero casi no se dejaba ver de los demás, así nadie sospecharía que Haru era un reemplazo)

Haru miró sin expresión alguna el lugar ante él. En el fondo estaba sorprendido. Aquello se veía más grande que Iwatobi. Había murallas y ruinas, había cientos de soldados en cada arco con forma ojival, la entrada principal se abrió para ellos. El consejero fue por la alfombra cubierta de pétalos de rosas primero, Haru lo siguió y los guardias fueron detrás.

Todo el pueblo había salido de sus casas y había dejado de hacer sus quehaceres para recibir al príncipe del reino vecino. Todos miraban y cuchicheaban después de ver a Haru. Sabían que un príncipe era hermoso y atractivo, pero éste sobrepasaba las expectativas, nunca habían recibido a alguien tan hermoso de cara, tan sensual de cuerpo, unos músculos de infarto… Haru se sintió extraño e incómodo, nunca tanta gente lo había visto tan insistentemente.

Llegaron al final del camino, había un palacio gigante que se alzaba en el centro. Los escalones eran grandes y de marfil, Haru siguió al consejero hasta la entrada. Había varias mujeres en diminutos trajes y de cabellera cubierta de joyas y el cuello cubierto de collares, colgaban piercings de la nariz y aros gigantes de las orejas, parecían doncellas y abrieron las puertas lentamente.

El camino suntuoso y opulento parecía interminable, había varios corredores rodeado de arcos ojivales y jardines, por fin llegaron a la corte una hora después (hubiera sido más rápido si no fuera por todos los sirvientes que se pusieron en el camino para saludar a los invitados reales)

...

La corte estaba en un salón grande y había gente por doquier. Rin había llevado las costumbres romanas hasta ese lugar, había varias jovencitas tomando vino con hombres obesos en los rincones y habías chicos jóvenes y bellos jugando entre ellos en el centro, había hombres y mujeres con máscaras que comían y hablaban, a veces miraban a los extranjeros con curiosidad, se reían tontamente. Con tanta gente era difícil saber quién era Rin, ni el consejero sabía, Haru estaba ansioso, a pesar de que estaba dispuesto morir, después de todo nunca tuvo una vida maravillosa, tenía miedo, había escuchado tantos rumores sobre la bestia, Demonio, asesino, torturador… que cada vez que pensaba en Rin, pensaba en un hombre grande, fornido, harapiento con arrugas y cicatrices como los vikingos o bárbaros que atacaban las villas.

—Sal de aquí —dijo una voz femenina detrás de una cortina que estaba en el fondo del salón.

Todos los presentes se apuraron a obedecerla y se fueron dejando las copas de vino a medio tomar y la comida regada en el piso. El consejero frunció el ceño.

—¿Rin es una mujer? —inquirió confundido como una esclava apartó la cortina y apareció una chica con una cola de caballo de color magenta y grandes ojos del mismo color, llevaba un sari de color rojo con bordes rosado.

—El príncipe de Iwatobi —murmuró ella caminando hacia Haru y lo observó detenidamente.

—Así es mi señora —dijo el consejero, tomó la mano de Rin y la besó —. Mi querido rey le ofrece a su hijo para que haya paz —sacó el pergamino bajo la manga y la ofreció a la peli magenta.

—No firmaré nada —dijo ella ignorando el papel —. En ningún momento he pedido un tratado de paz.

—Pero el príncipe está aquí.

—El ningún momento he dicho que me interesa, aunque es un regalo precioso —dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, Haru era demasiado atractivo, ahí de pie en silencio, parcia una hermosa estatua.

—Pero…

—Déjame pensarlo —sonrió con malicia Rin e hizo señas a los guardias que entraron al lugar, se pusieron a los lados del consejero —. Ellos lo escoltarán de regreso a Iwatobi.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando diga si me gustó el regalo —sonrió con lascivia como posó unos dedos sobre el pecho de Haru, se exaltó al sentir su cálida piel y sus duros músculos.

—Entiendo… Entiendo… —dijo el hombre —. ¿Puedo hablar con mi señor antes de marcharme?

—Claro —dijo Rin y les señaló una cabina tras una cortina para que hablaran en privado.

Una vez a solas, el consejero sudó frío.

—Escucha muy bien, niñato, es mejor que contentes a esa bruja y que firme el maldito tratado.

Haru asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—No te hagas el listo, si ella ataca el reino, tus amiguitos también morirán, serán los primeros —el hombre finalizó la amenaza y salió de la cortina y se acercó a Rin —. Mi señora, espero que disfrute del regalo y verá que sólo queremos paz —hizo una reverencia, volvió a besarle la mano y fue escoltado por los guardias hacia la salida.

Haru Salió tras las cortinas, miró a la chica y ella le sonreía.

—Eres un príncipe guapísimo, a mi hermano le va a encantar, ¿cierto Rin?

Confundido Haru arrugó el semblante, ¿ella no era Rin? ¿Qué Demonios estaba pasando?

—Lamento el show, pero no me gusta socializar —dijo una voz masculina, suave, pero autoritaria.

Haru sintió su corazón parar ahí mismo, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. La hermosa chica de cabellos magenta y grandes ojos no era Rin. Al principio, pensó, era fácil tratar con una chica, de por naturaleza eran amables y tiernas, pero un hombre… Rin Matsuoka era un hombre después de todo. Incluso si el peliazul quería salir corriendo, no podía, tenía miedo y curiosidad por conocer a ese hombre bestia.

—Gou, vete —dijo la voz y ella se fue, Haru no sabía si ésta le sonrió con picardía o con pena.

...

Haru estaba solo en el salón, la voz seguía escondida tras de la cortina. Sintió que Rin lo miraba tras la tela. Unos meros segundos, duraron una eternidad. Una mano salió por la cortina, unos dedos largos apartaron la tela abruptamente, aquello le quitó el respiro al ojiazul, sus ojos se ensancharon y entreabrió la boca. ¿Aquél chico era el temible monstruo que tenía el poder de un Dios? Tenía la misma edad que Haru, incluso casi la misma estatura y, por último, éste Rin no tenía cicatrices ni barba ni músculos sobre exagerados, se veía como un joven príncipe de alguna familia poderosa.

Mientras que Haru miraba a Rin, éste lo miraba a él, más bien lo estudiaba, paseaba alrededor suyo, mirándole de arriba abajo sin perder detalle.

De repente, el menor tuvo ganas de llevar más ropa, ya que el otro podía escudriñar su cuerpo a placer. Haru sólo vestía un top corto que apenas le cubría el pecho, su torso y vientre marcado estaba a la vista. Llevaba un kufiyya de color blanco en la cabeza, con un velo azul y bordes dorados, que le cubría parte del rostro y hombros, y caía como una capa. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados de color negro con un gran cinturón de oro en cuál enfundaba una espada, e iba descalzo.

Rin parecía un niño curioso, no provocaba miedo, no por el momento, Haru sonrió ante los rumores y aquello no pasó por desapercibido para el mayor que le quitó el velo para admirar su sonrisa, como un reflejo él también sonrió mostrando sus dientes, que parecían colmillos, un tiburón salvaje que podía nadar incluso en el desierto, en la arena, Haru se sobresaltó, no de terror sino de curiosidad, observó con ojos grandes y azules al otro.

—Eres mío —dijo el mayor demandante, llevó la mano por sus cabellos oscuros y lo hizo acercarse —. Puedo hacerte lo que quiera, mi príncipe.

El corazón de Haru casi le salía por el pecho, nunca nadie le había dicho "eres mío", ni sus padres que le dieron la vida. Él nunca había sido de nadie, era un ser solitario y abandonado, ahora Rin le tomaba como si fuera su dueño, por alguna razón, a Haru le gustó, la idea de pertenecer a alguien y deseó que éste le hiciera lo que quería.

—Me dijeron que eres virgen —susurró a su oído haciéndolo estremecerse.

—Puede hacerme lo que quiera… para eso estoy aquí —dijo secamente.

El mayor lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo, Haru admiró sus orbes rojos fuego.

—No sería divertido si simplemente te dejas hacer como si fueras un muñeco, entrégate a mí —abrió la boca contra su lóbulo y le dio un leve mordisco.

...

Haru llevaba una semana en el palacio y Rin no había hecho ningún acercamiento. Tal vez no le gustaban los chicos MENTIRA Haruka lo había visto con varios chicos en las fiestas que se hacía en la corte por las noches, Rin siempre estaba rodeado de chicos atractivos y y los besaban y los tocaba y al mismo tiempo, estos lo besaban y lo tocaban, aquello enojaba al peliazul, parecía una orgia con ropa.

Esos chicos rodeaban a Rin, que siempre estaba tendido sobre unos cojines persa, se encaramaban sobre él, lo devoraban a besos, a Rin parecía gustarle y estos paseaban sus manos por el pecho del peli magenta, trazaban con la punta de los dedos cada músculos. Haru estaba en una esquina mirando, se enojaba más y más al ver cómo restregaban sus cuerpos sobre el de Rin, lo peor era que Haru empezaba a sentir calor y hormigueos en la entrepierna, incluso si llevaba pantalones holgados e interiores no muy apretados, sentía un dolor que lo presionaba, su miembro crecía y apartaba la vista para no ver cómo Rin metía la mano dentro del pantalón de uno de los esclavos, pero seguía escuchando, el esclavo gemía entrecortadamente como Rin lo masturbaba… Haru se mordió el labio inferior, esa noche, como todas, no soportaba más, dejó el salón y paseó por los jardines.

La noche fresca siempre lo relajaba, pero esa noche estaba más caliente que nunca. Era el colmo cuando Rin masturbaba a ese chico, lo hacía al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. Haru sintió tanto desconcierto, era como si el otro se burlara de él, como si supiera lo que le causaba, se tocó el pecho, su corazón latía fuertemente. Se dirigió hacia la cascada que estaba al fondo de los jardines estilo Mongolia.

Cuando encontró la cascada siempre iba ahí, era como el patio trasero del orfanato, pero mil veces más grande y el agua no tenía límite. El agua resbalaba por las rocas, que estaban en la cima, y llenaban el suelo a sus pies, amaba el sonido de cada gota que chorreaba contra las piedras, amaba el olor del agua que cubría las plantas.

Haru sonrió y se quitó las prendas que llevaba, era incómodo tener que llevar velos y kufiyya hasta en los salones internos, pero ahora se sentía libre al despojarse de todo, estar simplemente desnudo, disfrutó el cálido viento nocturno y la brisa de la cascada antes de echarse dentro del agua.

El chapuzón irrumpió en la solitaria noche. No había nadie excepto él y el agua. Nadó en ella libremente sin preocuparse, se olvidó que era huérfano, se olvidó que extrañaba a sus amigos, se olvidó que estaba en un palacio con desconocidos, se olvidó que Rin lo ignoraba y besaba y tocaba a esos chicos ante él.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho, Haru aún sentía las venas palpitarle fuertemente por el cuerpo, de repente empezó a pensar en Rin y en la forma lasciva como éste lo miraba mientras subía y bajaba la mano por el pene del esclavo.

Haru salió del agua, se sentó cansado y aturdido en el borde, su miembro era erecto, no perdió tiempo y empezó a masturbarse a gran velocidad, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver unos orbes rojos entre las sombras, también reconoció la sonrisa sardónica de Rin. Avergonzado, el peliazul apartó la mano y buscó levantarse para recoger la ropa y huir, pero Rin rápido lo alcanzó y se puso ante él antes de que se moviera siquiera.

—Yo me preguntaba qué tanto hacías aquí, solo —dijo Rin con media sonrisa como Haru evadió verlo —. Quiero ver… —aproximó el rostro, uniendo su nariz con el del menor, causándole escalofríos con su cálido aliento, Haru podía oler su aliento a vino y perfume de rosas.

Haru negó con la cabeza, a Rin le gustaba y lo tomó por la nuca y lo forzó a mirar a su propia erección.

—Te duele…

Haru asintió débilmente, Rin agarró de la muñeca, la misma mano que usaba para tocarse antes de que llegara. Rin llevó la mano hacia el miembro y Haru gimió al tocarse la punta, estaban húmeda y caliente, por inercia movió sus dedos por la longitud olvidándose de la presencia de Rin y se puso a tocarse, subió y bajó la mano con desespero en busca de liberarse, nunca había estado tan excitado, pero al ser visto por el de cabello magenta, sólo hizo que se excitara más.

Haru se dejó caer de espaldas contra el frío suelo, aceleró la mano por su miembro, se mordió los dedos para evitar gritar, su cuerpo se estremecía y se sacudía, sentía que pronto iba a llegar. Rin sonreía como lo observaba, observaba su cuerpo retorcerse de placer, el peliazul no pudo más y se vino bañando su propia mano con su semilla.

Se mordió más fuerte los dedos, ahogó el grito final como la ola de placer lo invadía de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas, respiraba exhausto, una vez que se le fue la excitación, sintió morir de vergüenza con el mayor mirándolo fijamente. Haru iba a cubrirse la entrepierna con las manos, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Quédate quieto.

Rin lo dijo suavemente, pero en tono demandante, Haru no sabía porqué tenía que obedecerlo, pero lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos a los costados, Rin tomó su miembro semi erecto, aquello hizo que el menor se sonrojara más.

Rin empezó a jugar con la base, movió de un lado a otro despacio y apretujó los testículos, la parte sensible y a veces olvidada, aquello causó una sensación de placer intenso por todo el cuerpo del peliazul y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su miembro ya estaba duro otra vez.

Rin sonrió al sentir la dureza contra la mano, acarició la tersa piel de la delicada hombría, la apartó para alcanzar la punta y lo próximo que sabía Haru era que éste lo estaba succionando con sonidos eróticos, los labios del pelo magenta envolvían la punta y succionaba, luego lamía las gotas presemen que brotaban, entonces introducía todo el miembro y chupaba despacio, aquello alargaba el placer, alargaba la tortura, Haru se removía incómodo, sentía que iba a venirse por segunda vez, era tanto el placer que el otro le daba con la lengua y los dientes que no se dio cuenta cuando Rin llevó la mano bajo su trasero, lo hizo alzarse de caderas y acarició el anillo que rodeaba la entrada virgen.

El de ojos rojos sonrió al darse cuenta que era realmente virgen, Haru se había encogido de dolor con sólo sentir el dedo jugar alrededor de la entrada.

—No quiero hacerte daño, mi príncipe —Rin retiró el miembro de la boca, se limpió con el dorso de la mano —. ¿Quieres que siga? Porque si lo hago no pararé aunque llores y supliques… ¿Quieres que yo sea el hombre que te tome?

Haru tenía miles de emociones en la cabeza, pero la excitación le ganaba, asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Dilo.

—Quiero que seas el hombre que me tome… Quiero que seas mi primera vez, Rin… —dijo Haru decidido, sus ojos azules brillaban fieramente y en un acto inesperado, se echó sobre Rin y lo besó.

El mayor rió ante la boca inexperta, Haru empujaba torpemente la lengua dentro de él, lo rodeó con los brazos para calmarlo, Rin tomó el control para enseñarle cómo besar, lo palmeó suavemente por la mejilla, lo cogió de la barbilla para hace que se relajara, él no iba a huir, Haru cerró los ojos y dejó que Rin llevara el beso, éste le dio un masaje con la lengua y luego exploró su cavidad, lo saboreó, Haru gimió entrecortadamente, buscaba abrazar a Rin, restregaba su cuerpo y su miembro erguido contra la entrepierna de éste, que aún llevaba los pantalones.

—Acuéstate —pidió amablemente el mayor y Haru hizo una mueca, no quería apartarse de él, aquello hizo que el otro se riera —. Seré tuyo pronto, mi príncipe, y tú serás mío.

Haru asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. Rin se quitó la ropa ante él, llevaba un chaleco con el pecho cubierto de collares, los despojó todas. Luego siguió con el pantalón blanco y los briefs. Su cuerpo era atlético, musculado y fornido, Haru admiró todo el bello ser, pero le daba pena mirar hacia la entrepierna de éste.

—Cuando te haga el amor, no quiero que ahogues los gemidos, quiero que digas mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… Rin… —replicó Haru y esperó que el otro se posara entre sus piernas. Rin lo agarró por los tobillos y los recostó sobre los hombros, luego, se inclinó y rozó su dureza contra sus glúteos, presionó abriendo paso hasta la entrada.

Rin estaba extasiado, Haru era tan bello y estaba igual de caliente por él, lo aferró firmemente y entró la punta del miembro, Haru se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que sangró, no había sido preparado demasiado, pero no había una forma de prepararse de verdad, simplemente tenía que confiar en Rin, en ese maldito monstruo que lo había provocado tanto y que por fin consiguió hacer que suplicara por él.

Con cuidado Rin se movió adelante, empujó el pelvis introduciendo más el miembro hasta la mitad, Haru se retorció adolorido, el acto hizo que el miembro lo dañara más, sintió frío como si sangrara.

—Creo que lo dejamos para otro día —dijo Rin mordisqueando el labio inferior, le dolía ver al menor sufrir, incluso si él disfrutaba tener su miembro dentro.

—… Rin, por favor… Siga… llevo esperando… días… —confesó Haru sorprendiéndolo.

—¿D-días?

Haru asintió, cada vez que veía a Rin jugar con los esclavos, él envidiaba a esos chicos y deseaba que Rin lo tocara sólo a él.

—De acuerdo… No quiero lastimarte… —dijo Rin y finalizó de entrar su miembro, el interior era tan estrecho y Haru estaba tan tensionado que apretó los músculos aprisionando más el miembro.

Rin se inclinó para besarlo, a pesar de la molestia que causaba, mientras lo besaba esperó que el menor se relajara y así proseguir a moverse. Haru lanzó un gemido en medio del beso, Rin lo mantuvo quieto contra el suelo y empezó a entrar y salir de su entrada virgen, desvirgándolo con cada estocada, Haru gimoteaba, su expresión estoica se llenaba de placer gracias al tirano que golpeaba el miembro dentro hasta el fondo en cuál tocaba su próstata. Haru había encontrado el placer mientras más duro lo penetraba, sentía que el otro abría paso en su interior y lo chiflaba con el placer que le daba.

—Ya… no puedo más… —exclamó Haru gimiendo a alto volumen —. Rin… aaah… ahí por fa… vor… aah… —empezó a mover la cintura por inercia para seguirle los pasos del mayor.

Rin alentado por la voz que gemía de placer, se movió de prisa, enterraba el miembro contra el punto sin compasión. Haru pronto se vino por tercera vez esa noche sin siquiera tocarse, el miembro en su interior enviaba azotes de placer por todo su cuerpo. Rin tampoco podía más, hacía tiempo que no tenía un virgen, Haru apretaba tanto que lo hizo venirse sin problemas, sacó el miembro antes de venirse, el peliazul se alzó confundido, pero entonces un brote de líquido caliente y blanquecino se echó del miembro de Rin y cayó sobre su propio miembro y muslos.

Haru lanzó varios gemidos y se contornó al sentir la esencia del otro cubrirlo, luego Rin lo agarró de los cabellos para besarlo.

—Eres oficialmente mío, mi príncipe.

—Aaaah —jadeó exhausto —. Y tú eres mío, de nadie más… No quiero verte con los esclavos… —murmuró Haru en tono posesivo como lo agarraba del collar con dije de cruz que usaba.

Rin frunció el ceño, arrugó el semblante, entonces sonrió.

—Lo que digas, me gustas, Haru —a Rin le gustaba demasiado su regalo, así que podía abandonar su jugueteo con los demás y dedicarse solamente a él —. ¿Yo también te gusto?

—Sí, Rin… —dijo Haru con una sonrisa, pocas veces lo hacía, pero estaba con el chico que amaba, cuando le hizo el amor sintió que ya no estaba solo sino que era un solo ser con el otro.

no es la historia más wow, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza en hacer algo estilo las mil y una noches por el ending y los fanarts de rinharu vestidos de esa forma, las imágenes las ves en mi twitter que está en desorden o en amor yaoi


	3. Capítulo 2: Free Prince III

Todos estaban tristes por la ida de Haru, nadie sabía nada del peliazul desde que se fue. Nagisa trataba de animar a los demás, pero él mismo estaba triste, ya que Haru se sacrificó por él. Odiaba ser tan débil, pensó golpeando con fuerza el borde de la ventana (de su habitación)

—Basta, puedes lastimarte —dijo Rei regañándolo, había ido nuevamente al cuarto para ver cómo estaba el castaño, no salía mucho desde que se fue Haru.

—No me importa, Haru debe estar sufriendo más —chilló Nagisa entre dientes y se dispuso a golpear otra vez el borde, pero Rei lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la mano.

—Dije basta —habló seriamente, usó la otra mano para ajustarse las gafas, dio una mirada dura al más pequeño, pero no una mirada de odio sino de amor, sufría por Haru y sufría por Nagisa, Rei deseaba hacer algo.

Nagisa se abrazó al mayor y hundió el rostro contra su pecho, Rei tardó un poco en abrazarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con fuerza.

—Todo estará bien.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No lo sé —confesó.

—Es mi culpa, yo… Haru mintió para protegerme… yo… —se sonrojó y se apartó de Rei —. Soy virgen, pero Haru dijo que ya no lo era y tomó mi lugar, quién sabe qué cochinadas le estará haciendo el asesino sanguinario de Rin.

—¿Eres virgen? —era una pregunta estúpida para un momento así, pero Rei estaba aliviado de saber que el chico que le gustaba aún no había sido tocado por nadie.

—¡Lógico estúpido! ¿Lo dudabas?

—Yo… —Rei se sonrojó torpemente —. Me gustas, yo… tuve miedo…

A pesar de la rabia, Nagisa se suavizó y sonrió.

—Me gusta Rei chan también —dijo alzándose de puntitas para besarlo.

Como si el beso lo hubiera debilitado, Rei cayó sobre la cama y el pequeño se encaramó sobre su regazo.

—Por favor, ámame, tengo miedo… —restregó los ojos tiernamente antes de que las lágrimas cayeran.

El mayor no sabía qué hacer, sonrió y lo tomó de las manos.

—No llores, te protegeré siempre —aseguró y se retiró las gafas antes de besarlo, para comenzar tiernamente con suavidad, luego aceleró el jugueteo con la lengua, cayó contra el colchón y Nagisa se aferró más a él con las piernas a los costados, su miembro empezó a crecer contra el del peliazul.

—Yo… he esperado mucho a que… —gimoteó el castaño como no soportaba más lo apretado de los pantalones, Rei decidido lo apartó con cuidado y le bajó los pantalones lentamente, el miembro de Nagisa estaba grande y palpitante.

—Rei chan…

Éste no dijo nada, le dio una mirada lasciva a través de los orbes violetas claros, comenzó introduciendo con cuidado el miembro, luego lo sacó y lo lamió, Nagisa se encogía y gemía sin pudor como el otro le daba la felación. Había soñado tanto que el otro lo tomara, estaba muy caliente con sólo sentir sus manos acariciarle los testículos y la lengua húmeda resbalarse por la punta hasta la base y viceversa, no aguantó más y se vino.

Nagisa se cubrió la boca avergonzado al ver la cara manchada de semen del mayor.

—Tranquilo, sabes bien —Rei se relamió y lo tomó de la camisa para besarlo al mismo tiempo que le fue desabotonando, lo acostó en la cama y se deleitó con el cuerpo musculado, pero pequeño ante él.

—Yo también quiero tocarte —murmuró Nagisa sonriente y se alzó para quitarle la camisa, ya había visto muchas veces el cuerpo del peliazul, pero hasta ahora podía tocarlo sin complejos, era delgado y sus músculos fuertes y duros, ya que a éste le gustaba correr por las mañanas.

Y qué decir de sus piernas, pensó excitado, le bajó los pantalones, lo primero que vio fue el bulto que peleaba por salir de los briefs.

—Eh… —Rei se movió sonrojado como el menor se apoderaba de su miembro, aún dentro de los briefs, y lo acariciaba por encima de la tela hasta que ésta se humedeciera.

—Que no te de pena mi Rei chan, yo también quiero darte el mismo placer —sonrió éste y se abalanzó sobre él, la boca mordió el miembro y bajó los briefs con los dientes.

—Dios, pequeño demonio… —jadeó el peliazul como el otro había conseguido meter el miembro hasta el fondo de la garganta y lo chupaba y succionaba como si fuera un dulce.

Con el miembro del mayor entrando y saliendo por su boca, Nagisa gimió, su miembro empezó a erguirse nuevamente y esa vez dolía más.

—Mmm… Rei chan… ¿Puedes… entrar en mí?

El peliazul se puso rojo máximo, asintió efusivamente y cambió de posición, tumbó a Nagisa en cuatro y le besó la nuca, luego besó la espalda varias veces con besos mariposa hasta llegar al nacimiento de los glúteos, pequeños y duros, se atrevió a introducir la lengua hasta adentro haciendo a su amante moverse incómodo y gemir roncamente.

—Oh… due… le… Rei chan…

El aludido se detuvo y éste giró la cabeza.

—Por favor, no pares…

—Sólo relájate… —dijo Rei —. He visto libros…

—No teorías, Rei chan, sólo hazlo… Hazme tuyo… —Nagisa murmuró como cogía su propio miembro y lo sacudía en busca de placer.

—Está bien… —dijo Rei y suspiró hondo, no quería lastimarlo así que retomó lo que hacía, metió la lengua despacio por el interior del castaño, chupó y lamió el anillo antes de introducir un dedo, Nagisa se movió inquieto, evitó gritar de dolor, entonces Rei introdujo otro dedo, entraba uno y sacaba el otro, buscaba por el punto mientras que el menor seguía ahogando gemidos —. Creo que estás listo… —tragó saliva, admiró la pequeña entrada dilatada, se movía como si tuviera vida propia, se posó ante las caderas alzadas de éste y acercó el miembro y lo penetró lentamente, se detenía cada vez que entraba un poco para evitarle el dolor —. Sólo… dime… dime… cuándo moverme… —replicó sonrojado.

Nagisa apretó su miembro antes de subir y bajar la mano con más fuerza, entonces empezó a menearse haciendo que Rei lo agarrara fuerte y empezara a salir y entrar.

—Eres tan bello, lo más bello… aaah… que hay… —jadeó Rei inclinándose, lo abrazó por la espalda, el acto hizo que su miembro se fuera más a fondo, Nagisa gimió sus paredes estrechas se abrieron y el miembro aporreó su punto.

Nunca había sentido algo así, se aferró a las sábanas y pidió por más, movió sus caderas con más ahínco en busca que el otro acelerara las embestidas, Rei no perdió tiempo y lo agarró con más fuera por los costados y empujó frenéticamente, sin embargo, quería ver al castaño cuando se viniera. Lo tomó abruptamente por el estomago y sin dejar de penetrarlo lo hizo encararlo, Nagisa estaba jadeando, sus mechones claros cubrían su rostro invadido por el goce, Rei aumentó las embestidas como lo besaba, sus cuerpos se habían hecho uno y el clímax estaba cerca, ante los cosquilleos y hormigueos, Nagisa abrazó al mayor, enterró las uñas en su espalda rasguñándolo salvajemente, como si el dolor le diera un placer extra, Rei se apuró con las estocadas y no paró hasta que lo inundó con su semilla.

Nagisa gritó ahogadamente, dejó de masturbarse y tembló ante el orgasmo que lo azotaba, sin evitarlo, su esencia se expulsó y cayó contra el vientre el de ojos violeta.

—Eres tan hermoso… —dijo Rei al ver su esencia cubriendo a Nagisa —. Te amo.

—Yo a ti, Rei, yo a ti… —sonrió débilmente como busca fuerza para rodearlo con los brazos y besarlo en la clavícula y luego el cuello, subió hasta su boca.

Mientras tanto, de noche, en la corte de Samezuka todo era más silencioso y tranquilo desde que Rin decidió dejar las fiestas y orgias. Envió a los súbditos a otro salón mientras él se guardaba ese para Haru y él.

—Vamos, Rin, léame —dijo Haru acostado en el regazo del mayor, al mismo tiempo le daba un libro.

—No seas perezoso, sabes leer.

—Me gusta escuchar tu voz —cerró los ojos como el otro suspiró y tomó el libro.

—Una noche más, la princesa Scherezade fue a los aposentos del sultán, el horrible y despiadado monstruo que se enternecía con su presencia y escuchaba los cuentos que le contaba…. Crees que soy un monstruo —dijo Rin por lo bajo causándole escalofríos al peliazul, que alzó la vista para verlo, Rin posó un dedo sobre su hombro desnudo y hubo chispas, el menor sintió que su piel se quemaba levemente.

Ya llevaba casi un mes en el palacio y pasaba mucho tiempo con el invasor de reinos, una noche en la cascada cuando paseaban, Rin le mostró el poder que tenía para impresionarlo.

Flashback

—Quiero venir aquí y hacerte el amor todas las noches para recordarte la primera —dijo Rin hambrientamente, mordía el cuello de Haru posesivamente como lo apretaba contra su fuerte cuerpo.

—No necesito recordar algo que no… aaah.. He olvidado —gimoteó Haru y enredó los dedos por sus cabellos magenta y lo hizo mirarlo.

—Maldición —sonrió —. Me gustas tanto Haru —Rin lo tomó posesivamente otra vez y lo besó con pasión, le invadió la boca y no lo soltó hasta dejarle los labios hinchados —. Pareces… triste…

—No… Estoy feliz —murmuró nervioso como temblaba al tenerlo tan cerca —. Me da miedo la oscuridad —dijo mirando el cielo vacío y oscuro —. Cuando era niño, mi madre me encerraba… y me quedaba solo.

—No estás solo —dijo Rin tomándolo de la mano —, yo siempre seré tu luz.

—¿No es muy engreído de tu parte? —inquirió con una mueca.

—Oh no, mi príncipe —aseguró el mayor, usó la mano libre, extendió la palma y una llama aprecio —. ¿Asustado?

Haru abrió grande los ojos.

—No… es asombroso… ¿Cómo?

—En realidad es una maldición —dijo Rin —. Es un poder que se traspasa en la familia, padre a hijo… La gente siempre tiene miedo —arrojó la bola de llamas contra u árbol y éste se partió en dos.

Rin estudió a Haru, pero el peliazul no parecía tener miedo.

Endflashback

—Incluso si me quemaras, yo me mantendría a tu lado, eres mi luz, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Haru inexpresivamente como tomó su mano y la besó.

Rin resopló, a veces Haru lo sacaba de quicio, era tan perfecto en todo, dejó el libro y tomó la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo al mismo tiempo observaba cómo éste empezaba a jugar con los dedos de su mano, lo besaba y chupaba.

Sonrió con perversión y lo cogió del brazo bruscamente, hizo que Haru se sentara sobre su regazo mientras él se recostaba cómodamente contra los cojines. Haru llevaba una manta, que cayó cuando el otro lo tomó, ahora estaba desnudo montado sobre el regazo del tiburón. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Haru se inclinó y mordisqueó los piercings que éste llevaba en la oreja izquierda al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el collar que llevaba colgado del cuello antes de tirarlo con fuerza y crear marcas rojizas en el cuello del mayor.

—Esta noche estás "violento" —burló Rin y lo agarró por los glúteos y frotó su miembro, bajo los pantalones, por la entrada.

—Quiero que me cojas violentamente —replicó Haru con su cara inexpresiva, excitaba más a Rin porque así se divertía sacándole los gemidos y expresiones de placer mientras lo penetraba.

Como respuesta, Rin lo acercó y besó, la boca suya sabía a vino, Haru gimió embriagado como usó la mano libre en busca de llegar a su entrepierna, a Rin le divertía la torpeza de Haru, estaba tan concentrado en el beso que metía con torpeza la mano bajo los pantalones, pero cuando lo consiguió agarró con firmeza la hombría creciente de éste haciéndolo soltar un gemido tosco, Rin mordió el labio inferior de Haru tan rudamente que le sacó sangre.

En vez de inmutarse, Haru asió los dedos más fuertemente alrededor del miembro del mayor haciendo que lanzara más gemidos, sonrió al ver cómo éste se perdía, se apartó y se agachó a la altura de su miembro y le besó la punta. Rin se cubrió la boca para no gritar, ver a su inocente Haru jugando con su miembro lo calentaba más.

—Rin… si no me dices… lo que quieres…

—Quiero… —estrujó la boca de éste haciendo que la abriera —. Chúpamelo —chasqueó la lengua ante el pedido, pero no soportaba más, quería penetrar la boca del menor hasta que ahogarlo con su esencia.

Haru sonrió con malicia y un brillo inundó sus ojos azules, cogió con fuerza la base e introdujo el miembro a la boca espacio para no ahogarse y empezó a lamerlo, restregaba su lengua por la venas y sentía que el miembro crecía más en su interior, Rin no pudo evitarlo y loa garró rudamente de los cabellos y metió hasta el fondo su miembro haciéndolo lanzar gemidos, él mismo suspiró fuera de sí antes de entrar y salir, Haru se aferraba a los costados para no perder el equilibrio, el de cabellos magenta lo follaba por la boca salvajemente y entonces, un liquido cálido y amargo lo llenó.

—Demonios… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó agitado Rin como miraba a Haru, su esencia le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios.

Haru asintió con la cabeza y el otro sonrió, deseaba que éste se expresara más, pero el peliazul era callado.

—Ven —señaló su regazo para que se sentara sobre él otra vez, Haru lo hizo y pronto Rin lo tomó por la erección causándole escalofríos placenteros por toda la espina, Rin le mordió la manzana de Adán y lo masajeó con lentitud, Haru entreabría la boca y soltaba gemidos cortos, se aferró al mayor por los hombros al sentir que estaba cerca del clímax, sin embargo, Rin se detuvo y lo acostó sobre los cojines.

No había que decirlo, Rin se posó entre sus piernas, estaba duro otra vez, Haru no reaccionó, pero esperó impaciente en el fondo a que le metiera la polla de una vez por todas. No había que prepararlo, lo hacían tantas veces por todo el palacio, que la entrada de Haru ya estaba dilatada y recibía con gusto el miembro del otro.

Rin entró y empezó el mete-saca, buscó las manos de Haru y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, quería sentirlo todo mientras lo cogía, Haru apretó con fuerza el agarre y movió las caderas a un ritmo veloz, Rin lo embestía violentamente como lo había pedido y de un momento a otro, se vino dentro de él, presionó contra su punto y lo cubrió con su esencia.

Haru apretó los labios, los músculos se contrajeron, Rin lo cogió por su aún latente erección y lo estrujó al mismo tiempo que seguía penetrándolo, se movía despacio en su interior, el peliazul se retorció en pleno éxtasis, dejó que su esencia saliera y bañara la mano de su amante. «Haru… —pensó Rin dándole las ultimas estocadas antes de retirarse —. Me gustas tanto… No… Yo… te…»

—Rin —murmuró éste sacándolo de los pensamientos —. Vamos para la cascada… Quiero nadar contigo…

Éste sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, se estiró y tomó una manta de seda azul con bordes doradas y cubrió al peliazul.

Al día siguiente fue un caos en el orfanato, el consejero del rey, el maldito pervertido, pensó Rei. Se había aproximado a la dirección y había mandando a llamar a Nagisa. Al principio éste estaba asustado e incómodo, pero por suerte el inmundo hombre no buscaba nada con él, simplemente le entregó una daga.

—Te enviaré a Samezuka con esto —dijo el consejero presionando la daga contra su mano —. La hizo los brujos del reino, con esto podrá matar a Rin sin que tenga oportunidad de regenerarse con sus poderes, es una daga mata dioses por decirlo así.

Nagisa hizo una mueca y sintió que el filo lo cortaba.

Después de la visita la incómoda, el castaño contó todo a su novio Rei y amigo Makoto. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo que él tuviera esa misión tan peligrosa.

—Si ese monstruo te descubre te mata —dijo Rei preocupado.

—Pero veré a Haru y podré liberarlo.

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo Makoto impotente y golpeó la pared.

—Igual yo ya tenía que haber estado ahí… —dijo el castaño forzando una sonrisa.

Por la tarde el carruaje real lo llevó al reino enemigo, las ordenes era decir que era sirviente del rey y que tenía que entregar un mensaje para el príncipe, ya que el viejo anciano lo extrañaba mucho.

Rin y Haru estaban en el jardín, el segundo admiraba la cascada desde su asiento.

—Rin, me gustarían conocer el océano.

—¿No lo conoces?

—Aquí es puro desierto… —negó con la cabeza —. Tú has viajado mucho.

—Espera a que destruya Iwatobi y luego iremos a Europa, te gustará.

—¿Destruir Iwatobi?

—Es mi intención, mi príncipe —dijo él fríamente como le daba una sonrisa fría.

—Pero —pensó preocupado por sus amigos y el orfanato entero.

—Hermano —dijo Gou apareciendo —. Hay un chico, Nagisa, dice que viene de parte del rey, con una carta —levantó la ceja y se dirigió al peliazul.

—¿Una carta? —dijo Rin con suspicacia.

—Déjame verlo, es un buen amigo, por favor —pidió Haru suplicante.

—Puedes verlo en el despacho —dijo Rin secamente.

Emocionado, el peliazul se fue hacia el despacho y dejó a los hermanos solos, a ninguno les gustaba la visita de extranjeros.

Nagisa nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande, el despacho era mil veces más grande que su cuarto. Al ver a Haru, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo Haru revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Vine a traer esto —Nagisa se cercioró que nadie observaba y sacó una daga bajo el manga —. Lo hizo los brujos de Iwatobi, el rey me envió… para que te de esto y que mates al monstruo.

—No es un monstruo —sonrió Haru sorprendiéndolo —. Él es…

Nagisa reconocía esa mirada y tono de voz, él sentía no mismo al hablar de Rei.

—Estás enamorado —sonrió preocupado el castaño.

—El rey… matará a todos ustedes si no lo hago —mordió el labio inferior.

Los ojos de Nagisa se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Podemos huir, le diré a Makoto y a Rei…

—No. Aunque consigamos huir, los más pequeños no sobrevivirán, el rey nos perseguirá…

El rey de Iwatobi era el peor, el más egoísta y loco, había conseguido una gran fortuna en matar a los del pueblo y cobrar muchos impuestos. Aún así, no podía dejar que dañara a su familia.

—Mataré a Rin —dijo Haru cogiéndolo la daga sin siquiera pestañear.

—No, si tú lo amas, no lo hagas —dijo Nagisa, pero no pudo decir más, los guardias lo sacaron de ahí, tenía que regresar a Iwatobi.


End file.
